Coutures
by BearnessLagom
Summary: "Quel est ton nom?" "Je n'en ai pas. On ne nomme pas un monstre." "... Tu as raison." "Et toi, comment t'appelles-tu?" "... Je suis juste la Méchante Reine." / Ré-écriture de la saison 2 de Once Upon a Time.


Prologue

C'était ironique de penser que cette histoire allait prendre fin ici, dans le tombeau des Mills. Près de son père. Même sans croire à cette fichue psychologie qu'Archie prônait avec tant de foi, il fallait avouer que l'Œdipe féminin pourrait revendiquer cette aventure comme un exemple de choix. C'était sans doute bien plus compliqué que cela. Le tombeau était empli de poussière de plâtres, de pierres, d'âmes aussi sans doute. La magie y vibrait, à mesure que la mâchoire de Regina se contractait. Même Emma, fichue Sauveuse, semblait étonnée. Personne sans doute n'aurait cru qu'elle puisse en arriver là. Après tout, n'était-elle pas la Méchante de l'histoire ? _La Reine est morte, vive la Méchante Reine… _L'altruisme n'était pas censé faire partie d'elle. Mais ce qu'ignoraient la cour qui l'entourait, c'était que cela n'avait rien à voir avec de l'altruisme. Elle n'avait pas prévu de s'en sortir.

Elle n'avait jamais su si Rumpelstinskin pouvait lire dans ses pensées, mais il releva les yeux vers elle, surpris. Peut-être la décharge bleutée qui s'échappa de ses paumes tendues fût chargée de magie fatale. Elle n'en savait rien, s'en fichait. Elle ne _voulait _pas s'en sortir. Un éclair violacé s'éleva vers le plafond, frappant le plâtre qui s'effrita, retombant en fines poudres sur les Charmants. Elle aurait pu s'en réjouir, une partie ténue d'elle le fût. Mais elle l'ignora. Combien s'était donné rendez-vous dans son dernier refuge, pour la voir 'triompher' ? Elle les embrassa du regard, avant de fermer les yeux. Elle n'avait pas envie de faire de la Cour du Royaume Enchantée son dernier souvenir d'ici. La lueur bleue se mua soudain de nuances sombres, si bien que tous se jetèrent un silencieux regard. Mary-Margaret serra les mains de son mari, sans comprendre. Personne ne comprit. Pas même Henry.

Il serait probablement le seul qu'elle regretterait vraiment mais son remord s'allégeait en pensant qu'il n'était pas seul. Il avait une famille, il avait sa _vraie _mère auprès de lui, des grands-parents, même un père si Emma se donnait la peine de mettre de côté son orgueil personnel. L'amour d'une mère devrait être inconditionnel et absolu. Aucune d'elles n'en avait été capable. Regina espérait qu'Emma essaierait au moins. Neal ne devait être si mauvais, malgré sa filiation. Et Henry semblait l'aimer. Il n'avait plus besoin d'elle. Elle fronça les sourcils, se concentrant d'avantage. Mettre de côté ses regrets lui donnait plus de puissance, elle s'abandonnait complètement à son dessein, comme Rumpelstinskin lui avait appris. Et sa ferme intention de ne pas s'en sortir rendait plus violente sa magie. Personne ne savait que ce sort n'était pas censé la tuer, tous croirait qu'il s'agirait d'un tragique accident. La Méchante Reine, morte pour Storybrooke, rachetant ses fautes, quelle ironie du destin ! Seul Gold aurait pu savoir. Elle comptait sur sa discrétion. Au moins pour Henry.

Elle sentit les décharges commencer à brûler ses paumes et ses muscles se crispèrent par anticipation. Sa combustion ne se verrait pas, elle brûlerait de l'intérieur avant de disparaitre en cendre de papier. Pour un être de fiction, elle trouvait cette fin appropriée. Storybrooke avait toujours été faîtes d'ironie. Mais non sans douleur. Elle allait brûler, ses organes allaient se muer en lave, nourrissant sa magie, la rendant invincible. Pan n'aurait aucune chance. Adam non plus. Aussitôt, elle clôtura son esprit. Si elle pensait à lui, sa résolution faiblirait. Adam n'était plus. Par sa faute, il n'était plus. Elle devait se nourrir de ça. Elle devait se nourrir de sa culpabilité, de sa haine de Pan, de son sentiment d'injustice. Elle d_evait_ ne plus ressentir autre chose. Elle devait n'être que vengeance et désespoir. Elle devait devenir une dernière fois la Méchante Reine.

Elle allait enclencher sa propre combustion, quand elle sentit une main s'approcher de son épaule.

-_Regina !..._ s'écria Emma et son souffle fût coupé.

Elle eut juste le temps de la voir retomber au fond du caveau, projetée aussi loin que les murs de pierres le permirent. Incapable de retirer ses mains du halo du sortilège, Regina vit tour à tour s'effondrer les Charmants, retombant enlacés aux côtés d'Emma, Rumpelstinskin, dont la magie parme n'eut le temps que de former une flammèche, qui s'éteignit au moment où sa canne rebondit sur le sol, et enfin, Henry, qui s'évanouit, chutant sur le sol sans voler à travers la pièce. Cette 'attention' forma un grand vide dans la poitrine de Regina, elle le reconnut avant qu'il ne vienne à ses côtés, marchant lentement et suavement, maléfique.

-Bonsoir Regina, susurra sa voix grave, monocorde, mauvaise, tandis qu'il rejetait derrière ses épaules ses mèches sombres.

Avec un sourire, il vint se placer en face d'elle, de l'autre côté de l'orbe étincelant. Le cœur de Regina se serra, avec lenteur. Il n'était pas censé pouvoir entrer ici. Il n'était pas censé pouvoir franchir les murs de ce tombeau. Il n'était pas censé pouvoir être _là_, son sourire de prédateur tranchant sur son visage d'ordinaire neutre et sans expression. Cela lui allait si bien… Mais c'était si mal. Sa faute. Elle serra les mâchoires avec plus de force, tandis qu'il penchait la tête sur le côté, dans un geste qui ne lui appartenait _pas._

-Eh bien, finit-il par murmurer suavement, en laissant trainer chaque syllabe. Qu'allons-nous donc faire maintenant ?

Son regard de glace se posa sur elle et dans son cœur, il y eut un déclic.

À cet instant précis, Regina sut que tout était fini.


End file.
